


Remain Close To Me

by wouldbflat



Series: You're My Head, You're My Heart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode AU: s15e18 Despair, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Romance, semi romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldbflat/pseuds/wouldbflat
Summary: Dean watches the Empty close around him. There’s no going back now, he thinks. Steeling himself, he turns around to face more of the nothingness.“Cas?” He calls out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: You're My Head, You're My Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Remain Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I know it's been a while since I wrote the first part of the series, sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this work, even if it's not exactly what you were hoping for. 
> 
> Also I apologize in advance, I suck at writing romance.
> 
> Title from "Apparitions" by Matthew Good Band

Dean watches the Empty close around him. _There’s no going back now_ , he thinks. Steeling himself, he turns around to face more of the nothingness.

“Cas?” He calls out. “Cas, are you here?” Or he thinks he calls out. It’s impossible to tell here. He can’t even hear his own voice. There is nothing. Tripping and stumbling around, Dean makes his way further into the Empty. Though he knows it’s pointless, he can’t help but keeps his hands out in front of him. But is he even moving at all? He can’t tell. It’s all nothing.

Dean stumbles along, trying to keep his mind on his goal. He’s trying to push away the negatives, the unwelcome thoughts, the _what if_ s. He calls out to Cas, both out loud and in his head. He calls his name, he prays, he _begs_. He keeps up a constant cascade of speech, until the only thing repeating in his head is _Cas Cas Cas Cas,_ over and over he calls out to the angel. Dean keeps going like this until he runs into something solid.

* * *

Somewhere in the Empty, an angel opens his eyes. A voice is talking in his head. _Cas_ , it’s calling out. _Cas Cas Cas_. The word seems familiar. Did he know a Cas?

He follows the voice, feels it like a string tugging in his gut. He keeps staggering through the void for miles and miles. Or is it just a few steps? The angel pushes on until he tumbles into something solid.

As he connects with the body in front of him, and the voice stops.

Then it all comes rushing back.

_I made a deal Happiness isn’t in the having Who you are You changed me I love you_

_Dean_

Cas grips Dean’s arms, for it can only be Dean in front of him. Cas can’t see him, but he knows this body. He rebuilt this body from scratch.

“Dean.” He says, but as soon as the word leaves his lips, he knows it was futile. There is no sound here. Unsure of who is in front of him, Dean starts to fight to free himself. So he catches one of Dean’s flailing hands and spells out D-E-A-N.

The hand stills before spelling in return, C-A-S.

Cas squeezes the hand as an answer. Dean’s hand still for a moment again, before the hands find his face, and he’s pulled down.

* * *

Dean jerks backwards as he connects with something in front of him, breaking his flow of Cas’ name. He can’t see what it is, but he feels hands come up to grip his arms. He hates this, he can’t see, can’t fight, but he tries his best. He pushes away, trying to get away from this unknown creature, when it grabs his hand.

Dean freezes. He feels fingers on his palm, feels them spell out the letters D-E-A-N.

It couldn’t be. It can’t be him. Still, Dean grabs the hand that wrote on his. He shakily spells out C-A-S, and the hand squeezes his in return. Dean chokes back a sob.

_I found him._

Bringing his hands up to Cas’s face, Dean does what he wishes he had done years ago.

He kisses Cas.

It’s everything like he thought it would be, and it’s nothing like he thought it would be.

There are no fireworks, no stars, nothing explodes against his eyelids.

It’s purely Cas.

It’s perfect.

Dean pulls away, and lays his head on Cas’ chest. He feels the angel enclose his arms around him, and Dean hugs him back. He can’t believe he did it, he’s really here, holding onto Cas as tight as he can.

* * *

He’s still holding onto Cas when he hears it. There’s a faint voice in his head, shakily asking, _Dean?_

 _Cas?_ He asks, pulling back. _Are you okay?_

_I’m fine, Dean. I’m more worried about you. You shouldn’t be here._

_I’m fine, Cas._ Dean assures him. _How are we even talking right now?_

Still sounding unconvinced, Cas responds nevertheless. _Things are different here._ The angel says. _I was able to create a link between us. How did you get here, Dean?_

_I.. may have made a deal with the Empty._

_What?!_ Cas exclaims. _Dean, how could you do that?_

 _Relax, Cas._ Dean reassures. _I convinced her that you were more useful to us alive._

_Okay, but Dean… how do we leave?_

_What do you mean?_ Dean asks, confused.

_Dean, the last time I was here, I was sent away by the Empty. Before that, Jack pulled me out. How are we going to leave now?_

Dean goes quiet, thinking. _I hadn’t thought about that. I thought the Empty would just… let us go._

 _Dean, I think it tricked you._ Cas says slowly. Dean feels his stomach drop.

_No.. No, it wouldn’t…_

_Dean, I’m sorry._ Cas tries.

 _No!_ Dean interrupts. _No, it can’t! It promised!_

 _Did it really promise?_ Cas asks. _Or did you assume._

At Dean’s silence, he continues. _Dean, we can try but…_ The angel trails off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

 _Damn it!_ Dean exclaims suddenly. _Damn it, no! It wasn’t supposed to end like this!_

_Dean, we still may be able to escape. Maybe Sam and Jack will try something._

_Maybe._ Dean says, sounding unconvinced. _What… what do we do now?_

_There’s nothing we can do but wait._

_Well then,_ Dean says. _I believe we have some lost time to make up for._

As Dean draws closer to Cas, he lets their problems wash away. There’s nothing they can do now, so he lets his thoughts focus on one thing again:

Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a plan! Don't worry! This is not the end! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this. Please give me feedback, this is not my best work, and I'll accept anything to make it better.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
